


Vago Ricordo

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Confessions, Drunk!Will (sort of), First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, friends - Freeform, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal tenta di occuparsi di Will, ferito in una colluttazione.Ma Will, intontito dai farmaci, gli dà del filo da torcere.





	Vago Ricordo

**Author's Note:**

> Una breve one-shot senza pretese dove Hannibal e Will sono due amici e colleghi, il primo segretamente innamorato e attratto dall’altro che invece, come usanza vuole, fa lo gnorri.  
> La scusa di sottofondo è usare il Drunk!Will (in questo caso intossicato dagli antidolorifici presi per un incidente sul lavoro) per una scena fluff, comica e sexy che altrimenti risulterebbe difficile.   
> E per quel filino di Hannibal che si prende cura di Will che non guasta mai.   
> Il tutto è piuttosto esasperato, perché quando ho per le mani cucciolo Will mi scateno fino alla fine dei tempi.

“Stai fermo, Will,” disse Hannibal, “Sto cercando di disinfettarti.”

Aveva la testa di Will appoggiata in grembo e il giovane uomo non smetteva di ridere. In più non voleva saperne di stare fermo.

Era stata una giornata difficile che aveva chiuso una settimana anche peggiore.

Un caso rivelatosi più pericoloso di quanto pronosticato si era concluso con uno scontro corpo a corpo tra Will e l’assassino braccato. Ma Will non era un uomo portato per la lotta o per qualunque cosa richiedesse del contatto fisico, a giudizio di Hannibal, e aveva riportato oltre alle tumefazioni al volto anche una profonda ferita da lacerazione ad una gamba, dove l’aveva raggiunto una coltellata.

Era imbottito di antidolorifici che l’avevano reso stordito ma ilare.

“Sei strano visto da qua sotto,” Will lo indicò, ancora scosso da risatine di oscura causa.

“Buono…” lo redarguì Hannibal.

Cambiò il cerotto al grosso taglio sul sopracciglio litigando con una mano di Will che gli teneva un polso e l’altra che cercava di afferrargli la ciocca di capelli sulla fronte.

Nemmeno cambiando un pannolino ad un bambino avrebbe fatto tanta fatica.

“Will, puoi smetterla?” Hannibal gli allontanò le mani, “Sei insopportabile.”

Per fortuna aveva terminato le operazioni di medicazione.

“E tu sei bellissimo,” farfugliò Will, però rendendosi comprensibile.

“Grazie.”

Hannibal gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, un gesto spontaneo per verificare la sua temperatura, ma che si trasformò in un buffetto sulla testa, come fosse un ringraziamento al complimento ricevuto.

“Dico sul serio,” Will si sentì spronato a continuare, “Sei veramente bello,” continuò con tono deciso, “Sei strano ma sei bello.”

Hannibal aggrottò le sopracciglia pur sorridendo, “Ok… Suppongo.”

“Quando sorridi sei anche più bello,” Will sollevò un braccio e gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano.

Lo lasciò fare nella convinzione che tutta la serata fosse stata un reciproco toccarsi a vicenda piuttosto inusuale ma logico, data la circostanza.

Ma come spesso constatato nel corso della loro conoscenza, Will non era uomo da pugni tanto quanto non era da carezze. Così risultava tutto molto strano.

La mano di Will scese, scivolando contro la fila di bottoni della camicia di Hannibal e si fermò alla cintura dei pantaloni, che si trovava proprio di fronte al suo viso.

Will si voltò sul fianco immergendo il viso nel suo grembo, con quel semplice gesto risvegliando il suo corpo dalla testa ai piedi. Infatti Hannibal sobbalzò in avanti cambiando posizione. La cosa non distolse Will dai suoi propositi; il giovane uomo alzò un lembo della sua camicia e ci infilò una mano sotto.

La carezza fu rapida ma decisa e alla mano sostituì subito la bocca.

Hannibal allora si riscosse e lo fermò, “No, no, ok… Basta così.”

Lo invitò a mettersi seduto spingendolo ad alzarsi con una mano sulla schiena.

“Perché?” domandò Will con lo sguardo perso di un bambino a cui viene impedito qualcosa senza una validissima ragione.

“Non sei in te e l’ultima cosa che voglio è che si instauri un clima di perenne imbarazzo tra noi,” spiegò Hannibal chiedendosi quanto di una frase del genere Will potesse cogliere, “Quanto successo è sufficiente.”

“Ti ho messo a disagio?” chiese infatti Will come se non fosse chiaro il concetto.

“No, Will…” rispose Hannibal, “Sei tu quello che si sentirà a disagio quando l’effetto dei farmaci sarà scemato.”

“Non penso proprio.”

“Io non sono pronto a rischiare,” ribatté secco rivolto a Will.

“Hannibal…”

Il suo nome in bocca a questo Will intontito suonò come una supplica che piacque ad ogni nervo e tendine di Hannibal. Dovette chiudere gli occhi per recuperare un minimo di controllo.

Forse non aveva mai considerato seriamente l’effetto che Will aveva su di lui. Era semplice mettere a tacere certe sensazioni quando tutto quello che si faceva era lavorare insieme ad orribili casi di omicidio.

“Che ne dici se ti sdrai a letto ed io resto seduto qui a tenerti d’occhio?” non poteva di certo andarsene lasciando Will da solo così.

Hannibal cercò di spingerlo giù dal divano con gentilezza, Will si puntò con i piedi e afferrò una sua spalla. “No! Ti lascio in pace! Giuro! Stiamo qui,” il giovane uomo si riadagiò calmo sulle sue gambe, come se niente fosse successo. Tenne le mani appoggiate sul petto in palese dimostrazione delle sue buone intenzioni.

Hannibal rimase per un attimo spiazzato dalla piega degli eventi, seduto quasi sul bordo del divano ma con la testa di Will piantata sulle ginocchia. Era difficile da gestire e tenere a bada, questo Will.

Perché del tutto fuori dalla sua conoscenza.

Non era un Will su cui avesse dati, quello che lo toccava con uno scopo ben preciso.

E a Hannibal non sarebbe dispiaciuto uno studio a riguardo, per quello doveva esercitare un grande controllo su se stesso.

Tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale, cauto.

Era troppo stanco per ingaggiare una lotta con un uomo che non ragionava e che soprattutto era ferito; Hannibal non voleva rischiare di fargli male, il taglio alla gamba era stato ricucito da poche ore.

In più, perché non ammetterlo almeno con se stesso, guardare Will così era un regalo. Stava strofinando la nuca sulle sue gambe, con gli occhi e la bocca socchiusi. Era terribilmente sexy.

Era un delitto che un uomo del genere fosse tanto riservato da non avere un minimo di vita sociale.

E allo stesso tempo Hannibal sapeva che non avrebbe mai preso bene l’eventualità che Will passasse da una storia all’altra tanto quanto il suo bell’aspetto gli avrebbe senz’altro concesso.

Teneva a lui più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto tenere ad un semplice amico. Ma soprattutto teneva a lui più di una notte di sesso sotto l’effetto di farmaci.

“Non ti piace essere toccato,” stabilì con sicurezza Will.

Hannibal sollevò la testa che aveva reclinato contro il cuscino del divano e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

“La tua conclusione non è esatta,” rispose. Era incerto se dargli corda o meno, ma non poté trattenersi dal contraddirlo in quel caso. No, gli piaceva eccome essere toccato.

“Allora non ti piaccio io,” continuò Will.

“Altrettanto inesatta conclusione, Will.”

Will sollevò comicamente le spalle in un gesto di assoluta incomprensione.

Hannibal rise, reprimendo la voglia di baciarlo, che non era certo comparsa in quel momento, ma che in quel momento se lo stava mangiando vivo dal di dentro.

“È a te che non piace essere toccato,” rispose Hannibal sospirando, “Questo comportamento non ti appartiene, per questo sono certo che domani mattina mi ringrazierai.”

Will fece un verso a metà tra l’annoiato e l’irrisorio.

“Non c’è niente di male se ti accarezzo una mano però, giusto?” borbottò Will come stesse parlando tra sé e sé. Gli prese la mano e se la appoggiò sul petto, stringendola tra le dita nella preoccupazione che fosse intenzione di Hannibal farla scivolare lontano alla prima occasione possibile.

Nonostante la loro profonda amicizia, nata in meno di un anno e consolidatasi attraverso il lavoro che svolgevano fianco a fianco, mai gli era capitato di poter toccare Will tanto come in questa assurda serata. Ed era inutile sforzarsi di reprimere il senso di calore, familiarità e affetto che il solo stringere la mano di Will gli comunicava.

La connessione tra loro, basata proprio su quelle peculiarità che separati li facevano sentire diversi e soli, era qualcosa che Hannibal vedeva come il materiale più prezioso mai avuto.

Avrebbe dato la sua vita per Will, per la sua mente brillante e piena d’immaginazione che troppo spesso veniva sfruttata nelle situazioni peggiori, per quel suo proseguire imperterrito verso la giustizia, nonostante i danni riportati, per la sua capacità di scrollarsi di dosso il peggio dell’umanità e riuscire a vedere quanto di buono attorno a lui.

Will era la persona più riservata del mondo eppure non appena l’aveva conosciuto, come se l’avesse individuato tra milioni, l’aveva subito elevato a suo amico, senza mai dubitare di lui.

“Ti voglio bene,” mormorò Will.

Confuso dai ricordi e dai suoi pensieri, Hannibal fu quasi certo di aver immaginato la frase.

“Ti voglio bene.”

Ma Will la ripetè e non ci fu più motivo di dubitare.

“E quanti farmaci ho in corpo,” continuò Will, “Non cambieranno questa cosa.”

Era più risoluto e meno allegro di prima. Forse proprio perché teneva a che la sua frase non fosse presa alla leggera.

Hannibal poteva avere le sue riserve sul fatto che Will fosse abbastanza in sé per sedurre ed essere sedotto, ma sapeva che non c’era menzogna nel loro volersi bene.

“Te ne voglio anch’io,” rispose Hannibal. Strinse la mano di Will nella sua e con l’altra gli accarezzò i capelli. “Puoi stare certo che sarò sempre qui per te,” ridendo aggiunse, “Non importa quanti farmaci avrai in corpo.”

Will non sorrise invece, sembrava di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Lo so,” disse quasi con tristezza, “Il mio amico. La mia guida,” mormorò accarezzandogli il dorso della mano.

“Non sono la tua guida, sono al tuo fianco,” corresse Hannibal, “Non ti precedo, cammino al tuo fianco, sempre.”

Will lo guardò fisso negli occhi senza sbattere le palpebre e a Hannibal quel momento parve infinito.

E ancora commosso dall’intimità delle loro parole non reagì quando Will rapido lo prese per il collo e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Lo baciò anche lui, com’era giusto che fosse.

Era un bacio così desiderato e necessario che rifiutarlo sarebbe stato un delitto.

Will si allontanò di qualche centimetro, lo scrutò di nuovo negli occhi e posò le labbra sulle sue una seconda volta.

Hannibal lo sentì assaggiarlo, letteralmente, pizzicarlo tra le labbra per invitarlo a schiudere le sue.

Quando si accorse che non c’era risposta alle sue provocazioni, Will si fermò e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

Respirava in modo affannoso. Dio… faceva venire voglia di…

Fu Hannibal a cercare la sua bocca, d’istinto, senza pensarci, la mente concentrata solo sul sapore di Will, il modo in cui muoveva la bocca, l’accenno umido della sua lingua.

Come risvegliato Will rispose con trasporto al rinnovato contatto; il bacio fu languido, lento, carezze miste a teneri morsi. Come fosse stato l’ultimo di una serie infinita di baci tra loro.

Era tutto così giusto.

Hannibal lo tirò verso di sé, “Vieni, sdraiati accanto a me. Attento alla gamba.”

“Avevo promesso di lasciarti in pace,” attestò Will trascinando le parole.

“Io l’avevo promesso molto prima di te,” rispose Hannibal, “Mesi prima di te. E ho disatteso la promessa quanto te.”

“Io non voglio essere lasciato in pace, però,” continuò Will sdraiandosi. Sollevò un sopracciglio guardandolo dal basso. Era in parte adorabile e in parte quasi ubriaco.

Hannibal gli sorrise. Non aveva dimenticato di avere a che fare con un uomo poco presente, stava solo ammettendo di non essere in grado di resistergli. Non quando la richiesta era innocente, non quando poteva stringerlo tra le braccia e trasmettergli affetto, se era quello che Will chiedeva.

Sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro continuarono a baciarsi, con mosse pigre che prolungavano ogni bella sensazione. Le mani sotto alle maglie a cercare pelle da accarezzare, i corpi che ondeggiavano esattamente incastrati.

Sommessi gemiti all’orecchio di Hannibal eccitanti quanto le dita di Will che gli sfioravano il fianco.

E poi Will si addormentò.

In modo così repentino che sembrò uno svenimento.

Provò a chiamarlo, “Will?” e lo baciò sulla fronte, ma i farmaci avevano colpito e affondato. Non si sarebbe svegliato per un bel pezzo.

Hannibal lo tenne tra le braccia il più possibile; si sarebbe dovuto staccare da lui presto e l’idea già gli spezzava il cuore.

 

 

Stava preparando delle uova strapazzate quando Will entrò in cucina zoppicando vistosamente.

Hannibal lasciò la padella e gli andò incontro.

“Will, la gamba…”

“Ce la faccio,” disse Will, ma si appoggiò alla sua spalla. E Hannibal lo resse per un fianco.

Toccarlo dopo la notte appena trascorsa sarebbe diventato sempre più difficile.

Insieme raggiunsero una delle sedie al tavolo di legno e Will ci si accasciò sopra.

“Che buon profumo,” commentò guardando la padella sul fuoco.

Hannibal si affrettò a tornare ai fornelli. “Hai fame?” chiese a Will.

“Sto morendo di fame,” rispose Will, “Non so cosa mi hanno dato ma se questo è un riflesso condizionato doveva essere piuttosto forte. Mi sembra di aver dormito per giorni e finalmente posso mangiare. Sono stato ko per tutta la notte, vero?”

La domanda provocò una fitta allo stomaco di Hannibal. “Più o meno,” rispose.

“Ascolta…” continuò Will, “Sono stato qui a casa per tutto il tempo. Me lo confermi?” domandò ansioso.

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Perché sono abbastanza sicuro di aver trascorso almeno mezz’ora a baciare qualcuno ieri e preferirei che quel qualcuno fossi tu.”

Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo, si leccò le labbra e sorrise. “Confermo,” mormorò.


End file.
